Talk:License-less Rider/@comment-121.58.220.181-20130803065845/@comment-68.4.209.151-20130813004354
Glad to help. Probably came off a tad pretentious in the last few comments - apologies. Some background info (from a urban bicycle commuter's perspective) mr. license-less is rather well equipped. He has all the protective / convenience gear suited to bicycle commuting. This equipment would help immensely when riding in adverse weather conditions (in a paved urban area). In particular, Justice is equipped with: Thin tyres with little / no tread and (likely) with tubes at a high barometric pressure. These are the best tires for road cycling as bicycles typically cannot hydro-plane with a (non-saitama) human engine. Tyre tread adds friction, slowing the rider down - no no-tread tyres are ideal. For more info as to why bicycles cannot hydroplane (within reason) refer to an article by the venerated Sheldon Brown. Front light. This is likely powered by a hub motor - thus, requiring no batteries. Reason I suspect he uses a hub motor is because I cannot find a power supply in this image . Front basket attached at the handlebars and front fork eyelets. The basket is attached by hanging off the handlebars while being bolted into the front fork - this gives the bicycle basket strength. see bike , compare to basket. Full fenders - front and rear! These clever devices are bolted into the front and rear fork eyelets, and keep the mud from splashing in your eyes or up your back. see bike , compare to fenders. It appears License-less removed his rear rack. Compare his most recent iteration of Justice to his 'Young License-less Rider' image. It's also amusing to note that in the 'Young License-less Rider' image he has a dutch kickstand. I can't tell for certain, but he might still use a dutch kickstand see bike. It's looks like Justice has lugs in some areas - hinting at a steel frame - but has welds in other areas (which would hint of a more 'modern' aluminum frame). Its typically one or the other with bicycles (welded vs lugged), but it is certainly possible to build a bicycle frame this way (DIY, or an error on the mangaka's part). see bike Justice has a single front chainring, and full-chainguard (helps keep the drivetrain clean in wet weather - as well as oil off your pants!). This hints that the bicycle chain is stationary (non-shifting in the front). In the long run this would lead to less maintenance. see bike Justice also has a rear tiangle mount (brace) and lacks a derailleur, despite having shifter levers on the handlebars. These features hint that Justice is equipped with a internally geared rear-hub with a hub brake (in addition to his front / rear caliper brakes). see bike Pure conjecture at this point, but all the circumstancial evidence points to Justice being equipped with a single-speed chain (a chain too stiff to accomodate shifting). This is advantageous, as it would allow License-less to put more power to his rear wheel. This stiffness helps reduce a loss in energy (the chain would resist flexing from side to side, transmitting more energy to the rear wheel). All in all, I'm impressed with the artists attention to detail.